Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the connection of a computing device with another computing device.
Description of the Related Art
In order for a client to receive content from a hostname, a connection must be established. Establishing a connection on the internet typically requires two steps: resolving a hostname to an IP address, and then contacting the hostname at the IP address to establish the connection. In order to resolve a hostname to an IP address, the client asks a Domain Name System (DNS) resolver for the IP address for a given hostname. Once the client has obtained the IP address, the client is then able to contact the hostname at the IP address to establish the connection.